Unbreak My Heart
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: After what Matt did in Secrets Lead to a true love, will Matt have the guts to tell Jeff the truth? Or keep hiding that. What will Jeff do? Will he get it out of his brother? INCEST & SLASH
1. Chapter 1

1

After standing at the door for who knows how long, Matt stepped in the bathroom and put a hand on his shoulder. He was feeling hurt because he didn't want to tell Jeff the truth.

Jeff looked at his brother, still having tears come out of his eyes. He seemed to forget that Matt was in bed resting. His arms wrapped around his brother tightly. His tears soaked Matt's shirt.

Matt scooped his brother up and carried him out to the bed. He sat himself on the bed holding his brother in his arms. He wanted to kiss his brother's lips ever so softly, but had a fear of being pushed away. He would hate himself if Jeff hated him.

"I loved him bro, I really loved him," Jeff spoke in between sobs.

Hearing what his brother said, he felt guilty for doing what he did. "Jeff," Matt paused a minute as he wanted to tell him the truth.

Jeff's aqua eyes looked at Matt's brown eyes. When he was really sad and crying, his eyes would turn aqua. "What Matt?" He asked since Matt fell silent for a while.

Letting a deep breath escape his lips, he just shook his head. "Nothing Jeff." He then got up and walked out of the room. He really hated how he was hurting Jeff, but he loved Jeff. How Matt wanted to just tell Jeff, but was afraid of being pushed away.

Jeff then wiped his tears. He then tilted his head as he saw his brother just leave. "Matt, wait."

Not bothering to turn around, Matt just walked out of the house. He wanted to go back in the house, up to that room where his brother was at. He wanted to just hold him and tell him everything will be okay.

Jeff walked over to the window and saw his brother walk into the forest. He wondered what his big brother was doing. He sighed a bit as he took a look at his bloody arms. They were still covered in Phil's blood.

Slowly standing up, Jeff walked back into the bathroom, seeing Phil's dead body in his blood in the tub. He wanted to cry, but no one was there to hold him. Making his way over to the dead body, he leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Then he stepped away and went to wash his arms before the blood would stain his skin.

When he got done, his cell phone went off. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello, yes. Yes of course I will." He then looked at the bathroom after he hung up. Before he would head to Orlando, he would call the cops so they could come and remove Phil's body. He explained that he did not kill him. He also told them that he had to go to a taping for TNA.

Once he was done making the call, Jeff went to find a suitcase. Once he found one, he packed some clothes and his wrestling gear. After he had his things ready, Jeff left to go to TNA.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Leaving the house, Jeff made it to his car. He got in after tossing his bag in the back seat. Sitting there looking at his wheel, he wanted to pull away, but he couldn't.

Matt wasn't far from the car that his brother was in. He slowly approached the car. Still not pulling out, he got to the passenger side. "Bro, we need to talk."

Jeff looked at Matt. "Get in."

Not wanting to argue with his brother, Matt got in. He took a deep breath as he looked at Jeff. "I, I love you bro."

Cocking his brow at his brother, Jeff didn't know what Matt meant by what he said and parted his lips, "Yeah bro, I love you too." Jeff then began to drive to the airport to catch a flight to Orlando.

Sighing a little, Matt knew he didn't say it the right way. His brown eyes looked down at the floor mat his feet were on. "No bro. You don't get it."

Jeff stopped the car as he kept the cocked brow on his face. "What the hell do you mean by that Matt?"

Hearing what Jeff said, he knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do. Right now wasn't a good time. "Never mind."

Jeff continued to drive to the airport to get on the flight to Orlando. Pulling into the parking lot, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Matt. "Got to catch my flight. I assure you tagged along to take my car back."

Nodding his head, Matt just took the keys and waited for Jeff to go in the airport. Once he was inside, Matt got out of the car and headed inside the airport. Before he caught up to Jeff, he called the hotel to change Jeff's hotel room arangements.

Once Matt hung up, he went to the ticket desk and demanded a ticket on the plane his baby brother was on. Lucky for Matt, there was a seat left. The only thing Matt had to worry about now was Jeff spotting him.

Before Matt got his seat, he muted his phone. There was no way Matt wanted Jeff to recognize his cell. After turning it off, his brown eyes scanned the airport for his brother. Not seeing him meant that he was already on board.

Getting on board, Matt sat in his seat and kept low. There was no way he was going to nap. He hoped that Jeff would not see him.

Jeff was sitting in the front of the plane. He pulled out his notebook and began to doodle in it. This was one thing that Jeff loved doing. It let him be free and his emotions come out on paper. He began to draw a broken heart as he then wrote, _Unbreak My Heart, Matt_. Not knowing it, he wrote his own lyrics, or just words that fit his emotions.

The plane then landed in Orlando after approximately fifty minutes of flight time. Jeff grabbed his things and got off when they allowed him to. Matt just waited for his turn to get off.

Once Matt was off the plane, he had to figure out how to get in the hotel first. That's when his legs took off running. They took him to the car rental area. He rented the car and drove to the hotel.


End file.
